


Dance of a Hummingbird

by PhilenaP



Series: Microcosmos 缩影系列 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 缩影系列第3篇现代AU荷兰国王莱因哈特和图书馆研究员杨威利的重逢





	1. Chapter 1

“杨博士，你是不是明天要出差了啊？”  
大英图书馆的欧洲近代史研究员杨威利在听到门铃响了之后晃晃悠悠地走过去打开门，门外站着他们邻居家的孩子，尤里安，正在上中学的年轻人两只手抱着一个毛茸茸的喜马拉雅猫，而那个大毛球似乎在邻居家吃饱喝足此刻舒服地打着呼噜。杨有些不好意思地让年轻人进来坐一坐，尤里安的父母都是忙忙碌碌的上班族，一个在电影院里做经理，一个在社区医院做护士，因此尤里安有的时候会带着自己的历史课作业到杨和亚典波罗住的二层房子里来和历史学博士杨威利进行讨论。尤里安是一个有天赋的孩子，杨有的时候会这样想，他们坐在一楼的沙发上讨论着尤里安的A Level历史课程论文的题目，争夺非洲，英国1740-1769年的殖民政策。虽然拿到了历史学的博士学位，但是杨威利花费了太多的时间专注地研究20世纪欧盟近代史上，对于这种中学水平的历史课程题目，他反而不如尤里安的见解明白了。  
“我明天下午要去荷兰，后天有一个在莱顿大学的研讨会，我要去会上报告我的一篇新论文，关于20世纪中荷兰贵族和高资产阶级的家庭成员能够在政府中获得的职位的研究，听起来很无聊是吗。”  
“不，一点也不无聊，杨博士。”尤里安拿过了杨家里的水壶，准备烧一壶水给不擅长照顾自己的历史学博士泡一杯红茶。在尝过了杨威利自己泡的如同一杯洗碗水的红茶之后，尤里安迅速地学会了泡茶的技巧，并且获得了卡介伦还有亚典波罗的一致好评。“发生过的事情就像是一个一个的矿藏，需要我们去找到它们的价值。”年轻人盯着炉子上开始冒出珍珠色蒸汽的水壶，随后又从柜子里拿出了茶叶罐，罐子里还剩下一点点茶叶。“这是你对我说的。”  
“听起来你比我更像是一个出色的历史学家，怎么样，尤里安，是准备读牛津还是伦敦政经？卡介伦议员肯定会建议你读牛津，他现在满脑子都是他的竞选，他已经被名叫‘政治’的病毒感染了，马上就要病入膏肓。”  
听到炉子上的水壶发出欢快的鸣叫声之后，尤里安眼疾手快地关上了炉子，把水壶里的水倒进茶壶里，不一会儿他们就能喝到味道正宗的红茶了。“帮我倒一点点白兰地在杯子里，我相信达斯提没有把所有的酒都喝完。”杨窝在沙发里，尤里安叹了口气，走到酒柜里去拿了半瓶白兰地出来。“我准备试试剑桥，唐宁学院，你们都是在那里毕业的不是吗？”  
“嗯……这倒是没错。”杨从尤里安手里接过了那杯给他加了一点点白兰地的红茶，说了一句谢谢之后喝了一小口，“你可以让达斯提告诉你一些面试的经验，他总是说他的面试成绩特别好。”  
“亚典波罗先生是他会让他的摄影师同事波布兰帮我补法语，因为波布兰先生是个如假包换的蒙彼利埃人，他是这么说的。我本来以为他自己就能帮我的——”  
杨轻轻地笑了起来，尤里安有些不解地看着他，手里还拿着茶壶，“怎么了，杨博士？”  
“没什么，我只是想到了当年达斯提的法语写作课作业，虽然他是语言学的学生，但是他的法语写作作业有一半是我帮他写的。”  
“那杨博士，你为什么会想读历史呢？”  
“可能是我对现在正在发生的事情没有什么信心，还是研究已经发生过的、既定存在的东西让我有一种安全感。” 他把空了的陶瓷茶杯放到一边，伸了伸自己的胳膊，“感谢上天让我找到了大英图书馆的这份工作，呆在那些书本里让我感觉身心愉悦，我可能再也找不出第二个这样美好的地方了。”  
“我也想像您一样成为一名历史学家，杨博士，我准备申请唐宁学院的历史专业。”  
“其实我觉得比起历史，”杨揉了揉自己黑色的头发，它们已经乱七八糟的了，杨的动作只能让他本来就不存在的发型变得更加糟糕，“你不考虑一下法律或者是政治学吗，你在和卡介伦议员讨论的时候我和达斯提都认为你以后会是一个比他更成功的政客。”  
“让我像卡介伦议员一样每天都提心吊胆亚典波罗大记者是不是在太阳报上写了有关自己的八卦消息吗？”尤里安想到了之前在晚餐桌上，亚典波罗曾经信誓旦旦地对刚刚当选下议院议员的亚历克斯·卡介伦说自己掌握了卡介伦议员的第一手黑料，如果他不去请所有人（不包括尤里安）去街角高尼夫开的酒馆里喝个痛快，明天太阳报的头版头条就是卡介伦议员的黑历史。他不由得笑出了声，亚典波罗不愧是太阳报现在的中坚力量，如果说太阳报的转会新闻可信度等同于厕纸，那么太阳报对于名人八卦的消息就相当于官宣。资深记者亚典波罗和他的“黄金搭档”摄影师波布兰曾经靠着“钓鱼执法”报道了国家队主教练收受贿赂以决定国家队大名单的丑闻后，他和波布兰在整个英国新闻界的地位急速攀升，势头比伦敦股市最牛的一支股票窜的还要快。  
“那你可要好好地挑选你的合租室友，别和达斯提这种以后可能会就职于太阳报的人租到一起，用亚历克斯的话来说，这叫‘后患无穷’。”  
杨的话音刚落，被称为“后患”的达斯提·亚典波罗就推门进来了。太阳报的资深记者像往常一样背着自己的双肩包，里面装着他的电脑、厚重的皮面笔记本、充电器和无数支圆珠笔。“啊，我闻到了红茶的味道，是尤里安来了吗？”  
尤里安还没有来得及回答他，那只喜马拉雅猫就跑过去蹭亚典波罗的腿。亚典波罗把自己仿佛装了一袋水泥的双肩包丢到地上，杨和尤里安都听到了一声宛如地震的巨响，随后他们看见亚典波罗抱起了已经有6公斤沉的元帅，不停地摸着它后颈的毛。这只在一个冬日的下午被亚典波罗从汽车下面救下来的小毛球就算是现在已经变成了一个巨大的毛球，它也还是最亲近亚典波罗。用大记者的话来说，元帅永远是“我的小甜心”。  
“我们刚刚说到你诓卡介伦议员请大家喝酒的事情，等我从荷兰开会回来之后不如我们去高尼夫的店里坐坐吧？”  
“听起来是个好主意。”亚典波罗把喜马拉雅猫举的高高的，大毛球在半空中动了动自己黑色的爪子，随后太阳报的记者亲了一下他养了许多年的宠物。“我今天晚上约了波布兰去看一个gig，你要不要一起去？”  
“你饶了我吧。”杨看着自己的后辈和那个大毛球亲昵的样子，摇了摇头，虽然亚典波罗也快要三十岁了，但是这个就职于媒体的文字工作者在某些方面的活力还是像一个大学生。“我明天还要出差，估计回来之后我要躺在床上休息两天两夜。”  
“你才刚三十岁，别把自己搞的像一个要退休的老头子！”亚典波罗把猫放到地上，随后重重地坐到了杨威利旁边的沙发上，亲昵地伸出手搂过杨的肩膀，让他自己的头靠在杨的旁边。“杨……就算你已经老到了六十岁、七十岁，答应我你还会和我一起夏天去伊维萨蹦迪好吗……”  
“好好好，我们两个人坐在两个电动轮椅上，去伊维萨五十欧一场的夜店里潇洒，你是这么想的吗？你快放开我，我还要去收拾明天出差的东西。”

毕典菲尔特给坐在他旁边的莱因哈特拿了一杯咖啡，金发的年轻人说了句“谢谢”之后默默地喝了一口，随后毕典菲尔特看着以往几乎不会把一杯咖啡喝完的副机长这次喝完了整杯咖啡。此时在休息区里坐着等待着把这架波音飞机从伦敦开回阿姆斯特丹的机长有些疑惑地看着他著名的副机长，他想说点什么，但是他却不知道从何说起。  
“是不是休息时间快结束了？”莱因哈特把空了的纸杯子丢进垃圾袋里，他低头看了一眼自己的手表，眼尖的机长注意到年轻的国王手腕上带着一块看起来有些幼稚的塑料手表，两根红色的指针指向完全不同的两个方向。这不是莱因哈特平时在执飞任务的时候会戴的那块价值几万欧元的飞行员手表，这看起来就像是错误地出现在国王手腕上的一个幼稚装饰品。“咱们该回去了。”  
“怎么，谁把我们国王陛下的手表给摘走了，用我帮你报警吗？”毕典菲尔特像是开玩笑一样地指了指莱因哈特手腕上那块也许只适合小学生的卡通塑料手表，“让我们的国王陛下只能戴着他十岁的时候用的手表来执飞这么重要的航班。”  
“哦，你说那个，我放到家里了，等我休假的时候我准备再去订一块适合自己的。”莱因哈特把塑料手表藏到了自己的袖子里，这样谁都看不出来他戴着自己十岁的时候才会用的手表。“如果你愿意和我交换的话我完全不介意。”  
如果是平时，遇见和自己开玩笑的莱因哈特，毕典菲尔特肯定不会放过这个机会和年轻人贫上几句，但是他在几天前才接到一通奈特哈尔·缪拉打来的电话，那个忧心忡忡的图片报记者花了一个小时反复车轱辘般地嘱托毕典菲尔特最近一定要好好照顾莱因哈特。于是他沉默了大约五秒钟，才终于憋出一句“你确定要拿你的塑料表换我刚买不到两个月的Applewatch？”  
“如果不是规定飞行员必须戴手表的话，你以为我想戴着个我十三岁就不戴的手表吗？”莱因哈特笑着看着他旁边检查参数的毕典菲尔特，但是当毕典菲尔特转过头来的时候他脸上的笑容就消失了。平时没心没肺的机长忧心忡忡地盯着年轻人，好像是看到了客舱失压的警报一样。“你的积家呢，我记得你第一次跟我一起执飞的时候就戴着，都多少年了那种价格的东西也不是说坏就坏吧。”  
“更正你一点，是我考下飞行执照之后就戴着了，那是我考试通过的礼物。”年轻人的目光落在那些复杂的仪表盘上，但是毕典菲尔特注意到年轻人脸上的表情像是想到了什么他不愿意忘记的回忆，也许是考下飞行执照的欢乐，也许是第一个吻。“但是……”他说了一个单词就没有继续说下去，莱因哈特转过头有些疑惑地看着毕典菲尔特，“你今天怎么了，突然关心起我的事情来了？”  
“只是想关心一下同事，毕竟之前出过副机长抑郁症带着全体飞机的人坠机的不好传闻。”这句话从毕典菲尔特的嘴里脱口而出，如果不是毕典菲尔特，别人说出这句话会让听到的人怀疑说话的人是不是没带脑子，而如果是毕典菲尔特说的，那么就不用怀疑了。毕典菲尔特看到了莱因哈特几乎绞在一起的眉毛，终于放弃了给自己辩解，他摊了摊手，这个动作让他手腕上的那只新买的Applewatch露了出来。“奈特哈尔·缪拉那个小子给我打了电话，说让我最近要多关心你一下，因为他最近太忙了没法亲力亲为。所以你最近怎么样，如果你想哭的话我不介意给你一个关心的抱抱——”  
如果他们不是在驾驶舱里，莱因哈特就一定会踢毕典菲尔特一脚，但是即使现在他们在驾驶舱里，飞机现在安安稳稳地停在停机坪上，所以莱因哈特站了起来，朝着毕典菲尔特的小腿上踢了一脚。虽然力道不大，但是这让毕典菲尔特稍微安心了一点，莱因哈特至少还是他知道的莱因哈特。  
“他打电话跟你说了多少？”  
“也没说多少……”毕典菲尔特抬头心虚地看了一眼现在站在他旁边的莱因哈特，当他对上那双蓝色的眼睛时，他意识到自己就算是撒谎也瞒不住这位年轻国王的眼睛，更何况他本来也不擅长说谎。“他给我打了一个小时的电话，我觉得他是把他知道的都说了。”  
“缪拉不愧是我见过的最好的记者，如果他去写专栏的话我相信他一定会是整个欧洲最火的专栏作家。”莱因哈特坐回到了自己的座位上，试图专心致志地检查那些仪表，“我没事，只不过是和一个人分手了。”  
“他跟我说过了。”毕典菲尔特确定自己这边没什么问题，只要地勤那边能按时把行李都运过来，他们就应该不会延误，“如果你想更改执飞的航线的话，我不介意继续和你一组，反正我飞欧洲境内哪里都无所谓。”  
“谁说我要换执飞航线了，这条航线不是挺好的吗？”莱因哈特不解地看着已经检查好他的部分的毕典菲尔特，对方支支吾吾地不知道该怎么回答，最后他像挤牙膏一样地把自己想说的话挤了出来，事实证明，缪拉真的是找错了人，毕典菲尔特可能是这个世界上最不适合安慰别人的那个家伙。“你要是想换成执飞阿姆斯特丹到都柏林的航线的话也就是打个报告的事情。”毕典菲尔特终于说出了憋在他心里的话，除去这句，他还附赠了一句从他自身的角度出发对于他听到的缪拉可能有添油加醋嫌疑转述的评论。“如果让我在海牙碰到奥贝斯坦首相的话，我可能会给他一拳，为了他那害人不浅的税率改革。”  
“他做的没错，他说的也没错。”莱因哈特简单地回复了这么两句。毕典菲尔特有一种错觉，他的副机长在这他没有执飞任务的一个月里发生了不小的变化，也许是和奥贝斯坦首相有关，那个首相总是想要催促着这个年轻人迅速地蜕变成一个适合政治法则的君主，无论代价是什么。“毕竟你们谁也不想看到如果哪天我靠着财阀的资本控制选情进而干政吧，现在这种情况下，资本才是最有话语权的。首相想让我做一个‘听话’的国王，站在摄像机面前微笑、招手，给他们的文件上签字，然后把婚礼的转播权卖给全世界的电视台赚一笔。”  
“如果你哪天真的结婚了，是不是全国都可以放假一天？”  
莱因哈特笑了起来，毕典菲尔特真的逗笑了他，他已经很久没听到过这么好笑的话了。婚礼这个词在他的脑子里重复了一遍，随后他摇了摇头，他可不想让奥贝斯坦的话再出现在他的脑子里了。“比起我的婚礼，你可以先期待一下皇家音乐厅夏季的演出季，我会给你五场演出的票，你必须陪同我出席。”  
毕典菲尔特发出了一声哀嚎，就像是他的新制服上被泼上了一杯咖啡，莱因哈特知道比起让毕典菲尔特去听什么海顿或者肖斯塔科维奇专场音乐会，不如让他连续飞行48小时。“那你还不如让我和你结婚，这样我至少还有假期。”  
“非常好的建议，我会告诉首相先生的。”

杨威利根本不知道自己乘坐的这次航班的副机长是荷兰的国王，虽然他要在明天的会议上宣读一篇他刚刚完成的，与20世纪的荷兰贵族以及上层阶级在政府中就职问题有关的论文，但是他不知道自己离莱因哈特国王可能只隔了几排座位和一个驾驶舱门。他像往常一样，等飞机稍微平稳了之后就拿出自己的平板电脑再熟悉一下论文的内容，他可不想让同行挑出太尖锐的错误。  
“祝大家在阿姆斯特丹度过一段美好的时光，我和全荷兰航空最好看的副机长一起向大家保证，你们会爱上阿姆斯特丹的。”  
如果是对荷兰皇家航空有更多了解的乘客，听到这段机长广播会露出一个小小的微笑，在皇家航空的副机长中，只有国王莱因哈特会被机长评价为“全荷兰最美丽的副机长”而不会引发歧义。奈特哈尔·缪拉为此还写了一篇网络专栏，只不过这篇专栏的热度在之后会被他的其他文章稳稳超过。  
可能是昨天晚上亚典波罗从gig回来的太晚了，他年轻的室友在浴室淋浴的声音吵醒了杨，进而引发了将要出差的人的一场小型失眠。杨威利疲倦地从行李架上拉下来自己的手提行李，阿姆斯特丹，很好，他还要坐火车去莱顿。  
杨睡眼惺忪地走下飞机，根本没有看一眼站在门口送乘客下飞机的机长和副机长，他并不知道自己在下飞机的时候忘记把放在前面座位口袋里的平板电脑一起带走了。副机长莱因哈特的脸上挂着标准的微笑，向每一个乘客致意。  
“一会儿去哪里，回海牙还是去跟我一起喝一杯？”毕典菲尔特看了一眼莱因哈特，最后一位乘客已经走了，接下来他们要检查客舱，检查所有需要检查的东西。“去火车站，回海牙，明天有些事情，我必须去努儿登堡宫继续上班。”  
“我真希望你还是之前的莱因哈特，而不是被奥贝斯坦首相这么快推着去做一个‘好国王’的莱因哈特陛下。”  
莱因哈特不解地看着他旁边的机长，毕典菲尔特可能比他大了很多岁，但是他在内里也是一个跳跃着不安因素的年轻人。“我不觉得有什么区别。等下次飞完之后，我们不如叫缪拉出来喝一杯吧。”  
毕典菲尔特点了点头，还没等他继续和莱因哈特聊两句，他们两个就被乘务长叫去一起检查客舱了。

杨威利再见到自己的平板电脑是在他从莱顿开完会之后去机场乘飞机返回伦敦的时候。他意识到自己把平板电脑落在飞机上之后先是懊恼了一小会儿，“肯定找不回来了”，他这样想着，但是还是拨通了皇家航空的客服电话。出乎他意料的是，对方登记了他的联系方式和遗失的物品之后，第二天打电话告诉他他的平板电脑被机组人员找到了，他可以选择去机场领取或者寄到他留的地址。  
“我两天后会乘飞机返回伦敦，不如我就直接在机场领取，我并不很着急用这个东西。”他感谢了帮他找回平板电脑的航空公司，会议开得不好不坏，他的论文也没被同行挑出什么毛病来。于是杨花了一点点时间去海牙闲逛，他在路过努儿登堡宫的时候看到了旗杆上的国旗，“原来国王正在里面办公。”他自言自语一般地说着。一些属于过去的回忆此时不合时宜地出现在他的脑子里，安妮罗杰公主和她的弟弟站在剑桥的博物馆里，金发的小家伙一脸无聊地看着那些作为展品的尼德兰历史文献。这个图像被曾经一度占据他的梦境所代替，白色的赛马，伯伦希尔。  
他没想过自己会再次见到莱因哈特国王，虽然他们第一次见面的时候，莱因哈特只是一个十四岁的小家伙，而且杨很确定莱因哈特不会记得自己。但是这次重逢实在是在他的意料之外，他按照皇家航空告知他的时间和地点去领取自己落在上一次航班里的平板电脑，没想到的是归还他电脑的是那次航班的副机长，同时也是他此次要乘坐的航班的副机长，莱因哈特。  
“非常抱歉给您带来了麻烦，希望这不会影响您再次选择荷兰皇家航空，杨博士。”金发的副机长用官腔说出这些话，虽然杨的荷兰语说的并不好，但是他还是能听懂对方说的是什么。他笑着伸出手，对方握了握，他看着这位年轻副机长有些熟悉的脸，但是他没能马上想起来在哪里见过。“我想说的是，感谢你们帮我找回了这个平板电脑，嗯……如果丢了的话还是挺麻烦的。不过真的很感谢……机长……”他有些犹豫，不知道该怎么称呼面前的年轻人，“莱因哈特。”金发的年轻人给了他这样一个简单的回答，“谢谢你，莱因哈特……先生？”  
“不，只是莱因哈特就可以了，杨博士，皇家航空很高兴没有失去您这位乘客。”  
杨威利看着说着官腔的莱因哈特，这个名字似乎与他记忆中的那个小家伙的脸对应上了，他微微有些吃惊，但是很快他意识到了自己不是第一次见到这个年轻人。于是他的脸上再次浮出了一个微笑，“这不是我们第一次见面，莱因哈特，但是你可能不记得了，上一次我们在剑桥的时候曾经看过一个你不感兴趣的展览。”  
这次惊讶的换成了莱因哈特。国王盯着杨威利看了一小会儿，点了点头，“很高兴与您再次见面，杨博士，”这也许是他能想出来的最好的回答了，“我期待与您在航班上再次相遇。”  
但是莱因哈特说错了一点，他和杨威利的再次相遇并不是在云霄之上的客舱里或者是机场，而是在他去过许多次但是从来不曾好好停留的城市，伦敦。


	2. Chapter 2

“你是一个好演员吗，亚历克斯·卡介伦先生？”  
“什……什么？”  
被问到的工党下议院议员亚历克斯·卡介伦一脸疑惑地看着给每个人分酒的波布兰。杨从波布兰手里拿了一大杯威士忌，并且不顾旁边亚典波罗的反对一口气喝完。太阳报的记者猜测这位和自己一起住的图书馆研究员可能是最近遭遇了什么烦心事，急需用酒精来让自己好受一点。  
“你是不是一个好演员，等同于你能不能在十年后成为我们的‘首相大人’，那么我们每两周一度的‘是，大臣’就可以升级为‘是，首相’了。亚历克斯啊，你怎么也得让我们兄弟几个沾沾光，以后我能不能成为BBC金牌电视剧编剧就都靠你了。”波布兰噼里啪啦地说出这一长串话，除去有一半法国血统的杨威利和与波布兰共事了两年的亚典波罗之外，其他人都认为自称蒙彼利埃-哈克尼联合认证第一美男子的波布兰刚刚说的可能是一种像法语的不知名语言。  
卡介伦大约消化了这段话有30秒之久，在他理解过来波布兰是个什么意思之后警觉地盯着法国摄影师，仿佛波布兰手里攥着现在酒吧里所有人的裸照。“你最近和达斯提又去做什么缺德事了，奥利维尔·波布兰先生？是不是去‘钓鱼执法’爆料曼联青年队的小年轻约炮还是去调查阿森纳球员出柜这事到底是真是假了？”  
“我们有专门的负责英超板块的记者，我和达斯提现在有更重要的任务要完成。”波布兰向前倾了倾自己的身子，手里拿着他刚刚派发不完的麦芽威士忌。杯子里的冰块和玻璃杯壁的碰撞发出叮叮当当的声响，在卡介伦看来，就算是这种有些让人心烦的声音也好过亚典波罗和波布兰开口。在一旁，亚典波罗刚刚成功地阻止了杨想要再去拿一杯威士忌的举动，“你不能再喝了，杨。”亚典波罗拿走了杨刚刚攥在手里的玻璃杯，半杯威士忌里飘着一个大冰山球。“你明天还得上班。”波布兰看了一眼在那边就一个玻璃杯纠缠的杨和亚典波罗，没说什么，但是他还是执着于找卡介伦议员的麻烦，“听说文化大臣可能要辞职，你是不是有能力竞争一下啊，卡介伦议员？我看了上次你在下议院开会的时候的精彩表演，说实话，看你们这群下议院议员们的演出可比看什么无聊的美国脱口秀有意思多了，而且每期都有新看点。”  
卡介伦一口气喝完了那杯威士忌，说实话，他可能是当年在剑桥圣保罗路上合租三人组中酒量最差的一个。每次他从剑桥镇的那家小型律所处理完可能是各种鸡毛蒜皮的小案子或者是从档案馆查完卷宗回到家里，闻到餐厅里飘来一股酒味的时候，就能看到杨或者亚典波罗不知道什么时候打开了一瓶白兰地、威士忌、伏特加或者是孟买蓝宝石。达斯提·亚典波罗的酒量完全是他在各种各样的聚会上练出来的，这个在未来成为了一位小报记者的语言学学生是一个聚会动物，可能亚典波罗并没有多喜爱在剑桥学习，但是他绝对喜爱剑桥的各种聚会。和他语言学专业的年轻后辈不同，杨威利几乎很难被人在酒馆或者夜店里找到，但是这不妨碍他在赶论文或者结束了一篇论文之后打开一瓶烈酒，以此来激励自己继续写作和庆祝自己完成论文。同时，卡介伦也无法忍受杨威利的那种把白兰地倒进红茶里的奇怪习惯。  
“感谢你们这群媒体工作者，总是给我们的生活制造各种各样的压力，让我们这些政客意识到自己是在被舆论监督着的。”卡介伦靠着吧台，看着这家高尼夫经营的酒馆。每隔两个星期，这间酒馆就会成为他们定点聚会的地方。此时门外挂着一个“暂停营业”的牌子，但是酒馆里却还是一幅热闹非凡的景象。用伊万·高尼夫的话来说，这是他们的“‘是，大臣’之夜”，可能在十年之后会演变成“‘是，首相’之夜”。当然，能不能有这种演变要完全取决于卡介伦议员的政治仕途是否顺利，虽然当事人一点也不想让自己的政治仕途成为自己这帮朋友们喝酒的理由。  
“你真的要庆幸你认识这么多媒体工作者。”波布兰故意在“这么多”这两个词上加重了自己的语气，让他本来就带着浓重口音的英语现在听起来更加奇怪了。“我和亚典波罗给你未来的首相电视辩论打下了坚实的基础，至少达斯提已经问过你各种各样可能会被主持人或者你的竞选对手拿来攻击你的问题了。”法国摄影师把自己的杯子凑过去和卡介伦手里的杯子碰了一下，两个杯子相撞的瞬间发出一声清脆的叮叮声，“敬我们未来的……嗯……我也不知道是第多少任英国首相卡介伦，祝你早日彻底淹没你们大英帝国已经没有了的荣光。”  
卡介伦苦笑了一下，喝完了自己杯子里可能比冰水还要少的那一点威士忌。他想到了自己上一次和媒体打交道的悲惨经历，这当然还要归功于工党的另一位议员，杰西卡·爱德华。卡介伦当然不会天真到认为一个党派的议员之间不会互相攻击，在工党内部，可能同僚之间的互相攻击远远大于他们去抨击保守党或者热衷于和稀泥的自由民主党。他一直都抱有一种小小的假设，如果哪天英国的这些政党能够在内部团结一致，那么英国早就能实现破坏欧盟这种任务了，而不是现在自己退出欧盟还捞不到太多好处。

“议长先生，首先我们要确定一下今天公布的这个让人感到高兴的消息——失业率的下降，是否能够通过持续的经济刺激计划来保持。我同时希望首相先生能够告知我们，在他与欧盟新一任财长的会晤中，有没有讨论有关英国在退出欧盟之后的和欧盟有关的经济议题，哪些可以保证我们这看似光鲜实质可怜的就业率数字不会在下一次发布的时候发生断崖式的下跌？”工党议员杰西卡·爱德华从来都不会给首相特留尼希特留任何的面子，这一点是坐在离杰西卡不远的座位上、心思似乎已经飘到今天晚上要吃什么的卡介伦议员能够确认的一个事实。被问询的首相站在工党议员的对面，现在是保守党在执政。卡介伦很确定现在的首相是一个烂人，但是谁又规定了一个烂人做不好英国的首相呢。  
“啊，我们令人尊敬的爱德华议员代表工党居然表示出了对失业率下降的欢迎，首先让我来对爱德华议员表示诚挚的欢迎。”首相的话被说出之后，坐在他身后的一些保守党议员发出了赞同的声音，卡介伦的思维被这些声音从虚拟的超市里拉回到了下议院的会议现场。他这一刻有些同情地看着首相，并且有些悲观地想象了自己（如果能）当上首相之后面对这些不怀好意的反对党或者是自己党内的议员质询的时候，心里是否会用上他所有已知的骂人话来问候这些议员们。“正如我所说的，失业率和申请失业保险的人数的确降低了，这是一个好现象，我们大家都会这么觉得。但是我们仍然有很多可以改进的地方，比如对学徒项目的追加投资和对科技企业的优惠政策，如果大家有兴趣去花费你们一点点宝贵的时间在数字上的话，我们就可以看到，科技型企业创造的工作岗位数量。”首相停顿了一下，给那些支持他或者反对他的议员一些表达自己看法的时间，虽然他们只能用两个音节来表达自己的看法，使得这个本来就有些拥挤的房间现在看起来像是一个混乱的圣诞集市。卡介伦保持了沉默，他认为特留尼希特说的是事实，但是他又不想赞同首相。“我的确和欧盟财长进行了一个短暂的会晤，我期待在下一周即将进行的新一轮欧盟与英国的谈判之中我们能够有更长的时间来探讨英国和欧盟的市场之间会存在的一些问题以及需要共同改进的地方。我们要实现能源、数字产品和服务业的单一市场化，这一目标并不会随着我们离开欧盟而改变。我知道在座的很多人对于我们退出欧盟这一事实感到失望，但是可能让各位更失望的是，即使退出了欧盟，我们也并不会变成像你们恐吓选民那样假设的‘被整个欧洲孤立’，无论是在经济上、政治上还是文化上。我们只是保持了自己的一些原则。”  
“议长先生，我很高兴首相先生还在承认我们‘属于’欧洲，那么我想告诉大家的是，在盯着科技企业和其他企业创造的工作岗位数量上时，同样也需要考虑到创造的都是怎样的工作岗位。就我所知，首相先生一直强调的有多少就业机会被本国人获得，同时要缩紧外国人在英国就业的条件，但是请看一下科技企业增加的就业岗位，如果我们全面缩紧对外国人在英国就业的条件，我们的科技企业是否还会为本国人提供如此多的就业岗位？还是说那些由外国人创立的科技企业会因为我们脱离了欧盟的原因而把公司转移到欧洲大陆去，毕竟我们如果把那些在英国就业的外籍人才拒之门外，那么欧洲大陆比我们多的优势就是他们拥有整个欧洲的智库。”  
卡介伦就知道杰西卡·爱德华会抛出这样的言论来攻击特留尼西特。他认识杰西卡的丈夫，拉普，那位从爱尔兰来到剑桥求学的工程师和杨是好朋友，自然也就成了他们几个共同的朋友。他们夫妻两个都是坚定的“国际主义者”，反对任何意义上的“民族主义”。卡介伦还记得他们夫妻两个在杰西卡的选区里为了反对英国脱欧而发表的演说，不得不说，比他自己在自己选区做的演说好多了。当然卡介伦认为自己的演说稿就不能拿给亚典波罗去进行校对，这可能是他被杰西卡比下去的最大原因。  
卡介伦议员的意识又飘去了超市货架，他开始苦恼自己太太交待给自己的，要买的到底是什么样的酒，以及什么样的面包，他现在感觉自己像是一个焦虑的耶稣，不知道自己拿的面包和酒能不能满足自己的那些挑剔的信徒。直到议长点名到他的时候，卡介伦都有点忘了自己要问什么了。  
随后他的质询就“误伤”了自己的工党盟友杰西卡。  
“议长先生，我对于看到失业率的降低同样感到非常欣喜，当然，我也认为针对外国人在英国工作的限制是有必要的。在就业率的数字上，有大部分的罗马尼亚劳工在英国从事低端产业的数字。如果这些就业岗位可以回归到本国人的身上，那么我认为我国的居民失业率数字会获得一个更好看的结果。”  
有些议员发出了赞同的声音，有些则是反对的。卡介伦扫了一眼他对面一些站起来的保守党议员，似乎他刚才说了什么大逆不道的话。但是出乎他意料的是，他看到刚刚坐在他旁边的工党议员，他理论上的盟友，杰西卡·爱德华也站了起来，脸上的神情明明白白写着——亚历克斯·卡介伦你是个叛徒。  
“我们的政策可以变得更有灵活性，我们现在都知道英国在脱离欧盟之后我们面临的是对整个欧洲，或者说整个世界的人才吸引力下降的问题。原先的限制外国人就业和保证本国就业率的法案的确能保证一些人的饭碗不被罗马尼亚劳工抢去，但是我们在赶走了那些收割水仙花的罗马尼亚劳工之后，我们又赶走了多少科技工作者、研究人员和企业高管。我举一个不恰当的例子，我的朋友杨博士从剑桥大学毕业，就职于大英图书馆，他的父母来自中国和法国，如果按照现在我们的政策，杨博士根本无法获得英国国籍，因为他的父母无法留在英国工作。鉴于我的朋友在欧盟近代史的研究上取得了不俗的成就，我相信如果他愿意，他可以轻松地在巴黎或者柏林的研究机构里找到一份工作，而他留在伦敦的原因只是因为他认为伦敦有最好的早餐红茶。”  
没什么意义的问询和辩论终于告一段落，当议员们走完了所有的程序，亚历克斯·卡介伦终于松了一口气，他急切地想要回家去给自己的太太买她叮嘱过自己要买到的酒和面包。但是他的预想被杰西卡·爱德华打断了，这位牛津皇后学院法学专业的高材生在散会之后拉住了亚历克斯·卡介伦，那一瞬间，卡介伦感觉自己仿佛回到了法庭上，而杰西卡则是咄咄逼人的控方律师。不过这也没错，他和杰西卡的确在法庭上相遇过，这位女士在成为议员之前一直是一位观点有些激进的律师，自从那次法庭上的相遇之后，卡介伦默默地把“和杰西卡·爱德华在法庭上辩论”列到了自己律师生涯中最不想遇到的事情之一。  
“我真的开始怀疑，你的屁股是不是坐歪了，坐到那帮保守党的议席上去了。”即使杰西卡·爱德华在法庭上和在下议院的会议上可能会用一些很显示自己文化水平的词，但是在私下里，卡介伦知道这位从牛津法学专业走出来的女士的嘴能有多毒。“如果杨看到你今天在质询首相的时候拿他当例子，会不会认为你的脑子里除了他之外就没有其他人了？这对于一直在营造自己是个拥有幸福家庭的卡介伦议员来说可是某种意义上的丑闻啊。”  
这让亚历克斯·卡介伦有些尴尬，他的手揣在自己的裤子口袋里，没什么形象地站在威斯敏斯特地铁站旁边的咖啡馆门口，但是他们两个谁都不想请对方喝一杯2英镑的咖啡。  
“杰西卡，你要承认我说的并没有什么实质性错误，罗马尼亚劳工和拉普这种高级工程师是不同的两种情况，你也不希望你的街区里涌入那么多的季节性劳工不是吗？”  
杰西卡的脸上挂上了一个有些嘲讽的笑容，卡介伦知道杰西卡是一个彻头彻尾的激进左派，而和她比起来，自己简直就是需要被打倒的保守主义者的良心。“今天你说你不要罗马尼亚劳工，明天你就会说收入低于税后5万英镑一年的外国人都需要离开英国，一个月后你的政策就会变成驱逐有色人种了。我在之前从来没看出来你是这样一个人，下次我得让杨离你远一点。”  
“你是我见过最会发散联想的一个人，杰西卡，你比达斯提更适合去媒体工作。”  
“不过你最好祈祷在几年后的工党党魁竞选中不要遇到我，因为达斯提说过，他愿意给我提供你的不少黑料，只要我能在党魁竞选中赢过你。”  
卡介伦笑了起来，他们两个现在看起来倒不像是两个刚刚从下议院会议中出来的两个议员了，更像是他们刚认识的时候的样子。拉普把他的未婚妻，一个就职于伦敦一家大律所的律师杰西卡介绍给他在剑桥的那帮朋友们，同样是律师的卡介伦和杰西卡从来都不会放过拿对方当成控方或者辩方律师的机会。“你为什么就不会相信达斯提会帮我呢，毕竟我是那个和他在一起合租过两年的人。”他指了指他们站着的地方对面的咖啡馆，“我去请你喝杯咖啡吧，杰西卡，然后你就能看到我是不是坐歪了椅子。”

下议院的质询视频并不是杨喜爱看的节目，但是他还是被亚典波罗和波布兰拉着看了自己被卡介伦作为例子质询首相的那个视频。他端着一杯红茶，窝在楼下客厅的沙发里，看着亚典波罗放在桌子上的电脑屏幕。“我觉得亚历克斯没说错什么，”作为这个屋里唯一一个政治立场成谜的人，杨根本不是像杰西卡、亚典波罗这样的工党激进派或者是卡介伦这种偏向一点点保守派的工党议员。他只不过是对所有的政治元素都不是很感兴趣。“如果按照现在的这种政策，我爸爸和我妈妈根本无法留在英国工作，可能我现在就在巴黎四大的图书馆里工作了吧。”  
亚典波罗失望地摇了摇头，他合上了自己的电脑，似乎觉得在这些政治观点上，杨已经无可救药了。  
杨威利的确对政治一点兴趣都没有，这一点可能是继承自他的父亲。他也许对任何一个政党的观点都不会太过赞同或者反对，但是他也并不像亚典波罗控诉的那样，对于整个世界和社会缺乏自己的原则。相反，他是一个拥有自己一套原则体系的人，这套原则可能来自于他研究了那么多年的历史，可能来自于他对于已经过去的事物和现在存在的事物的比较，也有可能来自于他的母亲。  
然而对于政治的不感兴趣并不意味着他可以与政治绝缘，毕竟这是一个即使你是来自罗马尼亚的水仙收割工人也会被卷入政治的社会。就职于大英图书馆的历史研究员杨威利也意识到了这一点，历史是不能从政治中剥离开来独立存在的，而他的工作也决定了他偶尔也会接触到一些与政治有关的事务，不过和真正的政客杰西卡·爱德华和亚历克斯·卡介伦比起来，他的工作已经受政治影响非常少了。  
“我真的很想现在就退休，如果你允许的话，我觉得弄完这次展览之后我老了十岁，费雪先生。”杨看着大英图书馆挂起来的橙色条幅，上面还画着一只被亚典波罗评价为“看起来有些智障的狮子”，当然，作为一个苏格兰人，达斯提·亚典波罗当然认为除去苏格兰的狮子，任何的狮子看起来都有些智障。包括英格兰的三只狮子、切尔西的拿着一支权杖的狮子还有荷兰的这只不知道在想些什么的狮子。在其中的一个特别展厅里，也装饰了相似的颜色和图案，还有此次展览的主题——尼德兰地区历史文献和手稿展，这是一个大型系列展览中的一站，原因是现在英国在搞什么荷兰文化节。杨揉了揉自己的眼睛，距离规定的下班时间已经超过了三十分钟，他现在十分想就撂挑子回家。  
“现在我们的战役还没有打响，你就想要回家睡觉了？”大英图书馆的馆长费雪先生看了一眼杨，他知道杨威利是个出色的历史研究学者，他的观点有的时候可以折服所有人，但是如果杨威利再稍微勤奋一点，可能他退休之后就能把图书馆馆长的职位交给这个年轻的研究员了。但是他和杨谈完后，杨摇了摇头，“我真的不想当什么大英图书馆的馆长，当一个研究员就可以了，这也就是为什么我一直拒绝去学校工作。”费雪馆长抬头看着那些还散发着一些味道的橙色装饰和幕布，“明天文化大臣和市长都要来，还有荷兰那个二十出头的国王，你别想把责任都推到我一个人头上。明天你要负责一场汇报工作，除去这个之外，开幕式别想逃。”  
“想到这一点我就头疼，还要穿正装做报告，我怀念那些穿衬衫就可以做报告的学术会议。”杨看了一眼已经放进玻璃展柜里的那些从海牙、乌得勒支还有莱顿送来的手稿和文件，这些没有生命的东西让他感到安心。“你说我应该选一条什么颜色的领带，我需要现在赶快去圣潘克拉斯的商场里买一条橙色的领带来应明天的景吗？”  
“你又不是荷兰国王或者跟过来的荷兰大使，系什么橙色的领带。”费雪馆长看了一眼衬衫的领子敞着的杨，这个家伙不爱穿正装是出了名的。“你家里有什么领带就系什么领带吧，只要你明天不穿着睡衣和拖鞋过来给荷兰国王还有大使讲20世纪荷兰战争史就行。”  
“其实我上个月刚刚见到了荷兰国王。”杨像是自言自语一样地说着，那个最开始在他记忆中的，只有十三四岁的小家伙在这几年的时间里迅速地从一个年幼的王子变成了年轻的国王。他回忆着上个月在史基普机场看到的那个年轻的副机长莱因哈特蓝色的眼睛，之前那个小家伙的眼睛里写满了无聊和不耐烦，就像是被放置在一团金色岩浆中的蓝色钻石，而现在的莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛更像是飘荡在金色海洋中的蓝色浮冰。“莱因哈特他已经长得比我还要高了。”

“其实我觉得姐姐你更应该来参加这些活动，什么国家画廊的尼德兰画派特展、大英图书馆的尼德兰历史文献资料展、泰特艺术馆的荷兰现代艺术展览，我真的应该庆幸他们没有给我安排什么去学校做讲座之类的活动。”  
这是莱因哈特这几年来第一次在伦敦停留超过二十四个小时，他在白金汉宫度过了让人煎熬的官方会面之后，明天和接下来一周的各种文化活动更让他感到头疼。他站在房间的窗户旁，透过窗户看着不远处的拱门。电话那头的安妮罗杰轻轻地笑了起来，莱因哈特能够想象出自己的姐姐脸上露出了一个怎样好看的笑容，但是此刻他却一点也笑不出来。“明明姐姐你才是学过很多年历史和艺术的那一个，现在我只能和他们聊一聊伦敦城市机场糟糕的空管和地勤了。”  
“静静地去体会它们，你会感受到那些作品对你说的话的。莱因哈特，你只是需要去安静地聆听。”  
“姐，你知道我不喜欢这些太安静的东西，它们太无聊了。”  
“当你跑的太快的时候，你会错过有些有趣的东西。这个世界上有很多和驾驶飞机和骑马一样有趣的事情，而且不一定要很快很刺激。”  
“但是你还是喜欢吉尔菲艾斯，他和我一样热爱这些刺激的东西。”莱因哈特站到了阳台上，伦敦晚上的天气还是有些凉，现在已经是十月份了，不久秋天就会结束，冬天即将到来。  
“如果你有机会，可以和齐格飞好好谈一谈，我相信你会知道他是真的像你一样热爱你喜欢的所有刺激的东西还是因为他喜欢你喜欢的一切。莱因哈特，你不是个小孩子了，你应该知道这个世界并不围绕着你运行。”  
“我知道了——姐，你真的应该过来看这些展览，我是真心觉得你会比我喜欢它们。”  
“但是你才是国王，受到邀请的是你。已经不早了，你不如早点休息，晚安亲爱的。”  
莱因哈特看着已经被挂断了的电话，从阳台里走出来之后，他随手把手机丢到了床上，自己也倒在了一大堆的被子里。“尼德兰历史文献展。”他重复着这个词，看着在暖黄色灯光下变成了淡淡橙色的天花板，仿佛那上面有着西斯廷礼拜堂一样的天顶画。一些记忆出现在他的脑子里，剑桥，那些昏暗灯光下的古文献和站在他旁边的解说员。那个有着深色头发的解说员朝着他微笑，“您好，莱因哈特王子”，这句话中带着一点点法语的影子，听起来十分熟悉。这些记忆的碎片和上个月在机场的那个人对他说的话联系到一起，“上一次我们在剑桥的时候曾经看过一个你不感兴趣的展览。”杨的话出现在他的回忆里，听起来有一点懒散和生涩的荷兰语，莱因哈特不禁开始怀疑这个剑桥的博士是不是拿法语学的这门语言。

这一天系着橙色领带的是国王莱因哈特和驻伦敦大使法伦海特先生。莱因哈特在致辞之前先在自己的脑子里翻来覆去地把那不算长的发言背了三遍，来确定自己不会因为紧张而忘词。虽然法伦海特大使已经对他保证过，演讲的内容不是英语，但是他还是对自己的发言没什么自信。每年国王日的演讲和圣诞演讲都是对他的一次折磨，他宁可每次都替毕典菲尔特做机上广播。  
演讲结束之后，他的目光捕捉到了一个熟悉的身影。  
“我没想到会在这里和你再次见面，杨博士。我以为下一次会面会是在机场或者飞机上。”  
当文化大臣和法伦海特大使在热情洋溢地向参与开幕式的人们介绍这次展览是多么的高规格和具有多么高的学术和文化价值时，莱因哈特悄悄地凑到了同样一脸兴趣缺缺的杨的身边。那些存在于剑桥的回忆出现在他的眼前，和现实微妙地重叠在一起，莱因哈特发现在自己回忆中比自己高上不少的解说员现在已经不如自己高了。  
“我也有些意外，国王陛下，不过还是很高兴您能参加这次活动，一会儿我还要给您做一个也许你听起来有些无聊的报告，20世纪荷兰战争史和历史文献中的新发现。”杨的脸上露出了一个微笑，莱因哈特盯着对方的深色眼睛，这个人的声音听起来像是最懒散的溪流，或者说整个人感觉起来就像是缓缓流淌的运河。  
“叫我莱因哈特，杨博士，你知道我并不想当什么国王陛下，但是我真的没什么选择。”  
“这是一种关于自由意志的讨论，莱因哈特，你要知道……我们的自由是被圈定在一定范围中的，我们的反叛精神会让这些范围扩张，但是它并不是没有极限的。”杨的荷兰语中依然夹杂着一些法语的腔调，这让莱因哈特感觉有些小小的惊讶，他的话听起来倒像是一个比利时人说的了。“啊，抱歉，请你原谅我一个研究历史的家伙的自言自语，莱因哈特。还有，请叫我杨就可以了，我的朋友们都这样称呼我，虽然这是我的姓而不是我的名。”  
“可能是单音节的词听起来比较亲切吧，杨。”他的目光落到了杨脖子上挂着的胸牌上，杨威利，他在心里默默念着这个名字，很多年前他也见过同样的名字。“那你认为在自由意志的驱动下，我最多能把这个边界扩张到什么样的程度？”  
“站在你的角度上，莱因哈特，反叛不一定是对外界的一种反抗，有些时候也是对自己的一种反抗。我们每个人都在重复着这件事，比如我每天都在和想要马上退休这件事做着持久的斗争。但是……”他抓了抓自己有些凌乱的黑色头发，并没有意识到在国王的面前这个举动并不得体，“我意识到了我有属于自己的责任，在责任和自己的欲望面前，反叛自己欲望的冲动也是我们会一直做的一件事。”  
“但是有的时候……我会想我面临的选项其实并没有普通人那么多，摆在我面前的是既定的事实。”  
“既定的事实是只存在于历史中的，莱因哈特，如果你不是一个真挚的拉普拉斯信条的追随者的话，你的未来是会随着你的自由意志而改变的。”杨匆匆地说完了这句话，他看到了朝他们走过来的费雪馆长，“我可能要去准备即将到来的报告了，很高兴能和你聊这些……如果你不觉得无聊的话。”  
“没有，这是第一次有人对我说这些。”莱因哈特匆匆地从自己的口袋里掏出一个纸条，这是他准备的刚才那段演讲的关键词，无论是圣诞演讲还是国王日演讲，口袋里的小纸条都是不可或缺的一部分。他从杨的手里拿走了圆珠笔，龙飞凤舞地在纸条的背面写下了一串数字。“这是我的私人电话号码，如果可以的话，我想请你喝一杯咖啡，在我结束这些必要的活动之后，回阿姆斯特丹之前。”  
“感谢你的邀请，莱因哈特，不过如果是一杯茶就更好了，我知道伦敦有几家非常不错的茶馆提供最好的红茶。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

 

达斯提·亚典波罗从一个传统的哈克尼之夜回到家的时候已经是深夜，他的身上沾着一些酒味和不知道是谁在吸烟区的时候抽劣质烟斗吹到他身上的呛人烟味。他拧开房门的时候看到他对面房间的门没有关好，一点光亮从门缝中透了出来。“杨，你还没睡吗？”他走到自己的室友门前，轻轻地把那道门缝稍微拉扯的大了一些。  
“啊，达斯提，你回来了，我以为在我睡着之前你不会回来的。”杨坐在自己的床上，平板电脑放在被子上，床边桌上的暖黄色台灯亮着，是房间里最亮的光源。亚典波罗已经把沾了烟味的外套丢在了洗衣机旁的筐里，现在只穿着牛仔裤和贴身的T恤，杨的屋子比他的窗户大一些，因此穿着这些让亚典波罗感到有些凉。他凑到杨的身边，下巴枕在杨的肩膀上，顺手搂过了还在看着平板电脑的图书馆研究员的腰。“达斯提，你是不是喝的有点多？”杨没多说什么，就这样让年轻人把整个身体贴在他背后，这一瞬间似乎他们不是在哈克尼，也不是大英图书馆的研究员和太阳报的记者，达斯提·亚典波罗在这种情况下就只是在剑桥的各种聚会上喝大了回家想找个抱枕的年轻学生。  
“怎么了，达斯提，你看起来不是特别好。”被当成抱枕的图书馆研究员摸了摸圈在他腰上的年轻记者的手，杨觉得自己此刻听起来就像是达斯提·亚典波罗在格拉斯哥做政府新闻发言人的老妈，虽然他今年只有三十多岁，完全不想有一个快要三十岁的儿子。  
“我最近遇到了人生的迷茫期……”亚典波罗的声音听起来倒是没有一点迷茫，只是可能喝的有点多，杨默默在心里想了想，明天需要跟亚典波罗好好谈谈把他去酒吧和夜店的频率稍微降下来一点。“我申请了一个专栏，但是我真的……真的丧失了我的缪斯。杨，你能告诉我现在的读者都喜欢看些什么吗？”  
“那你要先告诉我你都写了些什么，我才能给你建议啊。”  
亚典波罗没有马上回答他，只是像元帅一样在杨的脸颊上蹭了蹭。既然他表现得那么像楼下猫窝里睡着的那只喜马拉雅猫，杨也就有些无奈地伸手揉了揉亚典波罗的头发，不过记者并不会像真正的喜马拉雅猫那样发出满意的呼噜声。  
“批评批评议员们的政策，呼吁一下对环境问题的重视，就是这种。”  
“你这让我怀疑你是就职于泰晤士报、卫报还是你真正就职的英国第一小报太阳报。你这么严肃让我开始思考太阳报是不是要转型成一份政论型报纸了。”  
“我该怎么办，杨……我觉得我的人生已经没什么盼头了，如果我找不到一份爆炸性的大新闻，那我就要在太阳报这份死水一样的池塘里庸碌一生吗，这不是我应该走的生活路线。”  
亚典波罗终于好心地松开了自己的手，躺在杨的床上毫不客气地卷走了杨所有的被子。杨笑着把目光收回到自己的平板电脑上，WhatsApp的界面上刚才和他聊天的人连续发了将近十条信息在问他在干什么，是不是已经睡了。他迅速地在键盘上敲下一行字，“达斯提从哈克尼的派对上刚回来，就要拉着我跟他探讨他迷茫的人生。”杨此时此刻非常感谢现在的电子产品自带的自动纠错系统，让他那本来就不是特别好的荷兰语能勉勉强强和那一头的年轻国王交流。  
“听起来我像是一个‘人生导师’了，你还真是不辜负华尔特·冯·先寇布先生对我的期待啊，他一直都说让我辞掉图书馆的工作，去和他一起创业，因为他总觉得我适合做别人的‘人生导师’或者什么‘精神领袖’。我真是不知道他到底是怎么想的。”  
“可能因为他们德国人都很奇怪吧。”达斯提·亚典波罗的声音闷闷的，可能是因为他现在抱着杨所有的被子的缘故。  
“达斯提。”杨的声音听起来比刚才柔和了一点，但是他依旧盯着平板电脑的屏幕，莱因哈特给他发来了一个看起来是“笑哭了”一样的表情，“我记得你对我说要少喝一点酒，可能我要把这句人生忠告原原本本地还给你了。至于你的专栏，你要相信，你的大新闻就在不远的什么地方等着你呢。”  
“比如我们可爱的卡介伦议员终于意识到他的‘幸福生活’其实并不完整，然后就宣布你是他的此生挚爱吗，杨博士？”  
杨被亚典波罗的醉话逗笑了，他当然知道这位太阳报的大记者是在调侃之前卡介伦在下议院上拿杨作为例子来质询首相的发言，杰西卡曾经在那之后对杨说过，卡介伦那天在下议院的时候可能真的没带脑子。杨则用“卡介伦议员在当上首相之后可能会说出更多好笑的笑话”来作为回应，至少这样的回答让所有人都避免了尴尬。  
“早点睡吧，达斯提，你明天不是还要去跟进什么贸易洽谈会吗？”杨揉乱了霸占了自己一半床的亚典波罗的头发，他看得出来亚典波罗今天晚上是不准备给他留任何一点点被子了。他在年轻记者的额角上轻轻吻了一下，就像是亚典波罗会对着元帅做的那样，现在的亚典波罗和一只占据了床铺的大型喜马拉雅猫也没什么区别了。  
“说的好像你明天不用上班一样。”  
“我还是有工作没有完成啊。”杨说着，坐在床上伸了伸自己的胳膊，睡衣的袖子落了下去，露出了一截手腕。“比如当什么‘人生导师’这种事，并不是你一个人才会遇到生活的迷茫，我们都是。”  
亚典波罗哼了一声，没有继续说话。在几分钟之后，杨听到了他平稳的呼吸声，也许是因为酒精的原因，也许是在聚会上的活动消耗了亚典波罗太多的精力，杨决定不去叫醒他然后让他去洗漱和换上睡衣，他自己也根本不在乎这些。

图书馆的一个并不忙碌的下午，杨跑去费雪馆长那里给自己请了一个小时的假提前下班。费雪馆长甚至没有抬头看一眼，他自己正忙着头疼刚刚财务部给他送来的预算报表，就同意了杨的请假。在这种情况下，让杨呆在图书馆里做薪水小偷，不如就准了他的假让他想干什么就干什么去吧。  
请了假的杨从桌上抓过他的钱包，塞到了自己外套的口袋里。但是他并没有像费雪馆长预料的那样迅速地从办公室里跑出去，跑到地铁站然后一路回到自己哈克尼的家里。杨花了一点点时间在纪念品商店里徘徊着，用纪念品商店售货员的话来说，那姿态简直像一只懒洋洋的正在巡视自己领地的大型家猫。不过他随后的消费行为让售货员停止了自己的抱怨，虽然只有十英镑，但是好歹算是开了张。杨掏出自己的钱包，刷了卡，从售货员的手里接过那个纸袋子，里面他刚刚买的东西静静地躺在里面。他看着那个东西，就像看着古老先知的手谕。  
他站在莱因哈特住的酒店的街对面，那个浅灰色的拱门和旁边的战争纪念碑旁总是不缺乏穿梭如织的游人们。杨看着用青铜做成的将军雕像，它离的有些远，倒是显得渺小了起来。战争，他慢慢地说出这个单词，深色的眼睛望向那些已经堆满了落叶的草地。战争从来都不只属于这些英雄，他想着，嘴角浮出一个有些自嘲的笑，目光又转回到了骑在马上的将军像上，那些亿万的生命，在被纪念的时候却只能用那些红色的虞美人来代替了。  
“如果出生在战争时期，那么我一定不是一个好将军。”杨自言自语般地说着，他虽然花费了已有的人生中的大部分时间来研究历史，而历史的神庙却永远少不了战争堆砌的砖石，这不是一个他能够逃避的话题。“我可能会因为手下士兵的生命而放弃执行上面下达的命令，然后被冠上‘叛徒’的名字送上军事法庭，在历史的记载中我只会是一个‘叛徒’。但是那些活着的人他们会活下去，他们不必被亲人朋友用虞美人怀念，也不会成为任何人的任何筹码。”  
但是他的思绪被人粗暴地打断了，杨却没有感到生气，他看着跑到他面前的年轻人，金色的头发在下午的阳光下闪烁着一些好看的光芒。“你在想什么，杨？”  
“一些无聊的，与这些被做成纪念碑的人有关的事情。”杨的目光从年轻人耀眼的金色头发上收回来，又落到了那些战争纪念碑上。“战争，和与之有关的一切。”  
“曾经我有想过去当兵，在我17岁的时候，妈妈跟我说这是一种所谓的‘传统’。”莱因哈特回过头去看着杨的目光凝视着的战争纪念碑，那个巨大的由大理石和青铜制成的纪念碑给人一种无形的压迫感。“但是当我19岁之后，到了该去当兵的年纪，却没人再跟我提这个话题了。也许他们认为一个国王有比去军队里当兵更重要的事情去做，虽然我也没弄清楚那些更重要的事情是什么。”  
“也是是那些人期待你去做的事情。”杨像是突然想起了什么一样，把一直在手里拿着的纸袋子递给莱因哈特，“一点小小的礼物，上次你在图书馆的时候错过了我们的纪念品商店，我就擅做主张给你挑选了一个纪念品。”  
金发的年轻人有些惊讶地从杨的手里接过那个印着图书馆标志的纸袋，里面是一个有着红色封面的硬皮笔记本，上面印着金色的几行字。莱因哈特看着那些金色的字母，却并不能完全明白这些单词组合在一起的含义。  
“图书馆的‘诗歌系列’，我觉得这首诗很适合你。我拿走了你的一张纸，还给你一本笔记本算是我的补偿。”  
莱因哈特翻开那本笔记本，里面掉出来一张被折成两折的打印纸。那些被印在白色纸页上的黑色单词掉到堆满了落叶的草地上，而他们就站在一棵欧洲梧桐的下面。杨想要去把那张纸捡回来，却发现自己落后了年轻人一步，当他抬起头的时候，遇到的是年轻人蓝色的眼睛。  
“原谅我自己并没有很精通这门语言，所以我去网上找的翻译版本。”他指了指年轻人手里的那张纸，“既然你明天就要回荷兰去了，那我得抓紧时间向你介绍伦敦最好的茶馆提供的红茶。”

莱因哈特从来都没觉得自己对红茶有多喜爱，如果说摆在他面前的德文郡奶油茶和司康饼能够换成一杯加了不少奶油和巧克力的咖啡以及一份刚烤出来的苹果派的话，他可能不会像现在这样对下午茶兴趣缺缺。杨的面前只有一杯红茶，并且这间门脸不算大的茶馆的侍者告诉他店里现在实施了无酒精政策，不能像之前那样往红茶里加白兰地了。莱因哈特在等着侍者把果酱送上来的过程中心思还留在那首被杨夹在硬皮笔记本里的诗歌上，“为了真理，为了游戏……”他在心里小声地默念着这句话，让他觉得自己听起来像是与自己有几面之缘的国立博物馆馆长梅克林格了。“你们得听一下——再给我一份爱。”这听起来实在是讽刺，莱因哈特在心里默默地嘲笑了自己的幼稚，因为不会有人听到，也不会有人在意。“因为最终我将必死无疑。”  
“在伦敦这一周过的怎么样？”  
“还可以，我不得不装作对昨天在泰特现代艺术馆的艺术沙龙很感兴趣的样子，光的形状，我真的很想知道这些荷兰的年轻艺术家脑子里都在想些什么。”  
“但是不得不说，艺术家拥有可能是这个世界上最广泛的边界和自由。”杨端起自己面前的那杯红茶喝了一口，而莱因哈特还在眼巴巴地等着他那份不知道被送到哪里去的蓝莓果酱。“他们可以用各种各样的形式去描绘和构建他们感知到的世界，并将其命名为艺术。”  
“但是我对艺术真的是，一点兴趣也没有。”年轻的国王吐露了自己的心声，他这句话憋在心里已经很久了，莱因哈特非常清楚，如果他把这句话倒给法伦海特大使或者是博物馆馆长梅克林格，他可能会收到这两个人长达一个小时的“谈心”。“你呢，杨，对这些……东西？”  
“过去的艺术留在这个世界上的痕迹构成了历史的一部分，而这一部分是我的工作。”杨放下了自己手里的杯子，朝着坐在他对面的年轻国王露出了一个微笑，“既然我拿了图书馆的工资，就要尽到一个‘历史学家’的责任。”  
“又是这个词，责任，不是吗？”莱因哈特等了不知道多久的蓝莓酱终于被侍者端了过来，他掰开一个有些硬的司康饼，抹了一些果酱在上面，这让这种传统的英国点心唱起来并没有那么糟糕了。“我曾经拥有一部分的自由、朋友、情人和选择的权力，但是这个词，每个人都在强调这个词。当我开始反叛这些的时候，我发现我越是努力地想跳出去，我攥在手里的东西就越少了。”  
“你说的没错，莱因哈特。”杨简单地回答了一句，“也许一开始你只有蓝莓酱和草莓酱的选择，但是你发现别人可以选择樱桃酱、无花果酱和苹果酱之后开始拒绝蓝莓和草莓，到最后你就会发现你只能干嚼没有什么味道的司康饼了。”  
莱因哈特笑了起来，他手里的司康饼差点被他掉到地上。他小声地说了句抱歉之后又掰了一小块什么果酱都没有涂的司康饼，杨说的没错，它嚼起来真的是什么味道都没有。  
“你听起来并不是很好，莱因哈特，就像我的朋友达斯提一样……他是太阳报一个可怜的记者，现在遇到了职业的瓶颈期。而我这一周在担任你们两个的临时‘人生导师’。”  
“如果说国王算是我的职业的话，那我真的是遇到了职业生涯的瓶颈期。但是……我并没有退休金可以拿。”莱因哈特的蓝色眼睛盯着桌子上的方格桌布，那上面有一块浅浅的棕色痕迹，就像是有人曾经把一杯咖啡洒在了上面，又努力地想要把所有的痕迹擦掉。但是这些棕色的色块和桌布的纤维纠葛在一起，似乎永远也洗不掉了。“你说的没错，我也知道我最近不是很好。但是我在努力地做好一个国王和飞行员，像所有人期待的那样。毕竟像姐姐说的，作为一个国王，我有一个国家的责任，作为一个飞行员，我有一飞机的乘客的责任要承担。”  
“那你自己呢？”  
杨像是抛给了这个年轻人世界上最复杂的一个问题一样，莱因哈特张了张嘴，却没有说出一句话来。许许多多的单词像一条过紧的领带一样勒住了他的脖子，然而今天他却穿了一身再休闲不过的衣服。杨看着他蓝色的眼睛，仿佛那里下一秒就会涌满眼泪，但是他错了，莱因哈特扯了扯自己的嘴角，给了他一个看起来并不是很好的微笑。  
“你想听奥贝斯坦首相是怎么对我说的吗，虽然我知道很奇怪，但是你要知道，我19岁的时候当上了国王，首相先生一直试图扮演我的‘人生导师’这个角色。”莱因哈特耸了耸肩，装作什么都无所谓一样，“他总是在告诉我，需要去做什么，而什么不能去做。我像一个叛逆期持续了太久的小孩子一样，很长一段时间我都以反叛他为乐。他说过无数遍，我代表的不只是我自己，我不能对任何可能有政治观点的事件发出评论，我去什么地方参加什么活动或者是我和谁去发展一段恋情背后都有更深的含义。概括来说就是我基本上无法为我自己活着。”  
“他说的有一定道理，但是太过偏颇。”杨平静地听莱因哈特说完那些话，年轻人听起来像是把许许多多压抑的情绪整理成最平和的态度来倾诉出来，但是如果有一星点火光的话，这些飘散在空气中的烟尘就会形成一次小规模的爆炸。“首相先生是在要求你成为他的规则框架下的那个人，这个做法很功利、很有用，但是他忽视了你也是一个人，而不是写在新闻和文件上的一个名字。我们每个人都在试图做一个符合某种规则的人，这是我之前对你说过的，对自己内在的反叛。”  
“我很好奇，杨博士你有些日常用语说的不是很好，但是这些会出现在书本上的词语用的比我还要好。”莱因哈特似乎真的不想和杨继续讨论奥贝斯坦了，他转换了一个话题，并且吃完了那一个被杨评价为“不涂上果酱就没有味道”的司康饼。  
“可能大英图书馆付给我的工钱里包括‘熟练掌握与自己专业相关的欧洲基本通用语言’吧，既然我研究欧盟近代史，在近代欧盟历史中存在感比较强的几个国家的语言我都得了解一些。当然可能这部分工钱里不包括我必须要能熟练地去荷兰的集市上和卖郁金香的小贩讨价还价。”说完之后，杨有些担忧地向前探了探身，看着坐在他对面的莱因哈特，“对于奥贝斯坦首相的这些话，你有没有对别人说过？”  
金发的年轻人摇了摇头，杨注意到他的嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线，“我只是一个不入流的历史学家，但是那些历史告诉我，让一个19岁的年轻人在几乎没有任何准备的情况下出任一个国家的君主，哪怕是在君主立宪的背景下，也是太早了一些。他对你的要求也许放在一个像我一样年纪的人身上更合理一些。”  
“而几乎所有人现在都在告诉我，我在成为国王的时候就已经是一个成年人了。”  
杨没有把自己心里想说的说出来，他本来想告诉坐在自己对面的年轻人，19岁的身份证上的年龄并不代表着他能够接受这个社会给予一个成年人的全部压力，而任何人，包括奥贝斯坦首相，也无权催促他在一夜之间成长。但是他觉得自己今天已经说得足够多了，是时候停下了，毕竟他不是先寇布所说的那种‘人生导师’。于是他叫来了侍者，把信用卡交给对方，在等待账单的这一段时间里，他轻轻攥了攥年轻人放在桌子上的手，而莱因哈特刚刚正要把整个桌布抓出一个洞来。杨感觉自己像是在安慰几年前和自己的老爹在电话里吵了一架的达斯提，他知道莱因哈特和亚典波罗是完全不同的两个人，但是他只有之前的一点点经验可以遵循。“下午茶结束之后如果我不请你一起吃晚餐的话，也许就太不符合应有的礼仪了，我希望你晚上没有必须要出席的活动或者宴会。”  
“法伦海特大使会认为我终于受不了这一周的折磨而提前回去了。”莱因哈特的脸上终于恢复了那种杨一开始见到过的，轻松的笑容，这让他自己也松了口气，“我想听听你对于晚餐的提议，毕竟法伦海特大使和我念叨过不少次你们英国人对于食物的匮乏想象力。”  
“但是我母亲来自勃艮第，而我父亲是一个在伦敦迷途的中国人。”杨摊了摊手，似乎在想极力地撇清自己和“缺乏对食物的想象力”之间的关系，但是他自己的的确确是这句话最好的例子。“我倒是知道附近有一家餐厅，我妈妈对我说那是她当年和我父亲约会的时候去过的还算不错的法餐厅，只不过我一直没什么机会和兴趣去那种地方。你知道，和达斯提还有亚历克斯他们聚会的话，有足够多的酒就够了，食物永远不是重点。”

他再次站在大理石拱门的对面，只不过这次街上的路灯已经亮了起来，而那位将军的青铜塑像也在夜色中变得深沉了起来。“我下个月会执飞两次阿姆斯特丹往返伦敦的航班，也许我们还有机会再见一面或者两面？”莱因哈特站在他的面前，蓝色的眼睛却盯着他脚下一片枯黄的树叶。  
“既然你已经有了我的电话号码和WhatsApp账号，我觉得你想和我聊一些不想对别人说的事情的话，见面不是什么需要很执着的事情。”  
“但是我知道下一次见面中间可能会隔上七八年，或者是几个月和几天。”  
杨知道他指的是什么，剑桥的那次见面、机场的那次见面、图书馆的见面和这次见面。他不认为这之间有什么区别，亚典波罗会和他说出自己遇到的各种各样的问题，莱因哈特也会，而他每天和达斯提·亚典波罗住在一起，最近一周每天晚上也会在通讯软件上和莱因哈特聊天，这没有什么区别，至少现在他是这么认为的。  
年轻的国王耸了耸肩，没有掩饰自己眼睛里的失望，“我该回去了，杨博士，虽然明天不是我亲自驾驶飞机，但是我觉得还是早点睡觉比较好。”  
他简单地回复了一句再见，但是他真的不知道下次再见会是什么时候。莱因哈特离开的时候杨依旧站在原地，他听到了风吹起那些落在地上的黄色枯叶的声音，随后它们被旁边的街道上驶过的车流声所淹没。

生活在杨威利这里可能并没有因为莱因哈特的出现与离开发生太多的改变，元帅依旧会在他的膝盖上打着呼噜，亚典波罗还在为自己没有什么人气的专栏而发愁，尤里安在准备着自己的A Level考试，费雪馆长头疼的还是今年的预算案。杨觉得自己的生活可能就要这样一直走下去了，也没有什么改变的必要。只要有足够多的书可以看（他可是在大英图书馆上班），有尤里安泡的红茶，还有足够自己生活的工资，那就可以了，他不奢求有更多的东西。毕竟像他对莱因哈特说的，每个人都有一定的选择，而这种选择的自由并不是没有边界的，他已经获得了在这个边界中能够获得的最多东西了。  
他会在晚上的时候和在阿姆斯特丹或者海牙的莱因哈特聊上几句或者几个小时。年轻人热衷于给他分享一些生活中的细小发现，比如安妮罗杰公主做的苹果派，比如毕典菲尔特是不是又在驾驶飞机的时候唱歌，又比如齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯和他的巴巴罗萨在哪一站的比赛中获得了冠军。杨认为自己多一个这样年轻而充满活力的“小朋友”也并没有什么不好，他希望莱因哈特能少一点他所感知到的忧愁，如果这是他能做到的，他希望这样。  
12月的伦敦开始下雪，虽然不大，但是也给交通造成了一定的混乱。杨站在自己的办公室窗前，看着外面拥堵的一塌糊涂的街道，幸好他没有车，不知道开车去上班的卡介伦律师和亚典波罗记者现在是不是已经被堵在半路上了。他慢悠悠地走下楼，准备去图书馆的餐厅给自己点一杯茶，一边喝茶一边欣赏拥堵的雪景。他的父母早早就告诉他他们两个准备去温暖的马拉加过圣诞，让他自己好好规划一下自己的假期。杨叹了口气，这和以往的每一年都一样，可能今年不是去卡介伦家里蹭饭就是继续去亚典波罗家听一屋子媒体工作者的年会，当然还有一种可能就是他自己在屋里发霉。  
“杨博士，嗯……有客人在会客厅里等你。”一位在图书馆实习的学生在他去餐厅之前叫住了他，杨有些无奈地抓了抓自己的头发，谁会在这个时候来找他，他又低头看了一眼自己的手表，还有一个小时下班，如果来访的人交给他一份需要两个小时才能完成的任务，那可就让人感觉头痛了。  
他走到会客室门口，拧开了房门，“您好，我是杨威利……”还没等他说完、看清楚来访的人是谁，他就被拽进了一个像是金色的风暴一样的拥抱里。他闻到了一种淡淡的柠檬的味道，像是阳光下西班牙的海岛上结满了金黄色柠檬的柠檬树。他这才意识到硌着自己的金属装饰并不是扣子而是飞行员制服上的金属徽章。


End file.
